Episode 3 (Season 4, Hollyoaks Later)
Synopsis Plot Myra writes a postcard to Theresa whilst sunbathing on a beach. Will writes a message to Theresa under his anonymous profile. Warren finds Seth’s letter and panics. Myra tries to get Mercedes to calm down, but she worries that Seth has blown her secret to Riley. Myra tells her that Riley is probably just enjoying his stag. Doug prepares to tell Riley what Seth told him. They are shocked to find that Seth has gone and not slept in his bed. Will tells Theresa and Rae of his and Dodger’s plans to break into an abandoned warehouse to throw an Ibiza-themed club night and offers Rae the role of DJ. Mitzeee and Riley ask Warren if he knows where Seth might have gone. Mitzeee is suspicious of Warren. Will almost walks in on Silas using the fake dating profile, and tells Silas of his plans to meet up with Theresa. Silas tells Will that he needs to try “good old-fashioned wooing”. When Will leaves, Silas sends Theresa a message from the fake dating profile. Theresa tells Rae that she has the rest of her life to get into a serious relationship with Will. Silas brings a rope with him to meet with Theresa. Mitzeee confronts Warren but he refuses to say anything. Silas stalks Theresa, putting on a pair of gloves. He recalls pushing his wife, Joan, down a flight of stairs before strangling her for having an affair with the neighbour. Theresa meets up with Will. Silas is annoyed when he realises the girl isn’t actually Theresa. Will reads a poem but she doesn’t understand. Will asks Theresa to be his girlfriend but creeps her out and she runs off. Myra offers to give Michael her blessing for her to marry Michaela if he gets them into the club. Riley tries to force Doug to tell him what Seth is worried about. Doug lies that Seth was worried that he couldn’t remember if he used a condom with the stripper. Bruce finds Kelly’s stash, and Duncan covers for her. Bruce explodes at Duncan, insulting him. Kelly ends up revealing that the stash was hers and Bruce ends up hitting Duncan in the face with a ball. Jennifique lies to the bouncers that they are a hit band called The McQueens, and sings to prove it. The bouncers let them in. Jennifique finds Johnny at the club. Mitzeee and Riley argue about their partners. They end up play-fighting and fall on top of each other, sharing a brief moment. Mitzeee goes to leave when Riley invites her to the pub later, fed up of Seth ruining the stag do. Mercedes is cold with Johnny. A drunk Myra flirts with Klaus. Jennifique ends up getting The McQueens to perform in the club, but they do an awful job and are booed off the stage whilst having things being thrown at them. Johnny saves Mercedes. Seth sees the ghost of Honey, who offers to show him how he killed her. He finds himself holding a rope, tied around a tree. Kelly thanks Duncan for covering for him. Duncan and Ricky argue and end up fighting. Ricky ends up storming off after telling Duncan that he only went to the camp for him. Doug asks Animal for his advice as to what to say to Riley. Animal says that he wouldn’t do anything to hurt Riley. Seth decides to jump into the river, leaving his watch for Riley on the advice of Honey. Mercedes warns Johnny to not mess Jennifique around. They have an argument about Mercedes finding Johnny with her best friend in their bed. Johnny apologises and Mercedes says that she’s past caring. Johnny says that the problem is that he only likes Jennifique, not love. Theresa tells Rae about the disastrous date. Johnny defends his mistakes by saying that he was 18 and makes comments about Riley, which upsets Mercedes. They have a heart to heart and end up kissing. Mercedes pulls away when the baby begins kicking, which they take as a sign that the baby is trying to say something. Warren finds Seth’s watch near the river. Rae visits Will and advises him to act uninterested in her, and to step back from trying to win Theresa. Riley finds Seth, who tells him “I couldn’t do it”. Klaus tells Myra that his divorce made him sad but she makes him happy. Klaus offers to take her to dinner on his yacht. Jennifique tries to complain about Johnny going missing but Myra asks her to get lost. Klaus asks Myra if she likes “german sausage”, which Myra finds amusing. Jennifique pickpockets Klaus and Myra pretends to not know Jennifique. Jennifique plants Klaus’s wallet on Michaela and Klaus goes to forcefully grab it from her, so Michael pepper sprays him. Mercedes spots her family being chased by two guys. They all jump on a boat and speed away. Klaus ends up falling into the water trying to catch them. Kelly is impressed to learn that Duncan is a choreographer for a band. They are about to kiss when they are interrupted by Bruce. Riley tells Seth that he’s hallucinating from the drugs but Seth argues that he killed Honey. He reveals that Warren has helped him and wants to go to the police. He goes to take Riley to the body. Will pretends to be uninterested in Theresa but inadvertently offends her. Theresa decides to kiss a random bloke, determined to have a holiday romance. Silas grabs a ribbon and watches Theresa. Seth takes Riley to the body. Warren snaps at Mitzeee. She is horrified to find Seth’s letter. Riley digs a hole and tells Seth that he found nothing, but when he slams the shovel into the ground, he hits something. They dig up the body and Riley is horrified. Mitzeee tells Warren that he’s used a sledgehammer to crack a walnut. Seth is confused to find a pig in the body bag. Warren confesses to Mitzee what he did to Seth. Seth is overwhelmed to discover that he didn’t kill Honey. The McQueens get stuck on a boat in the middle of the ocean. Mercedes and Jennifique begin arguing. They almost fight and have to be separated. Cast Regular cast *Doug - PJ Brennan *Duncan - Dean Aspen *Mercedes - Jennifer Metcalfe *Michaela - Hollie-Jay Bowes *Mitzeee - Rachel Shenton *Myra - Nicole Barber-Lane *Rae - Alice Barlow *Ricky - Ashley Margolis *Riley - Rob Norbury *Seth - Miles Higson *Silas - Jeff Rawle *Theresa - Jorgie Porter *Warren - Jamie Lomas *Will - James Atherton Guest cast *Animal - Aston Kelly *Bruce - Ross O’Hennessy *Honey - Bethan Coundley *Jennifique - Amy Walsh *Johnny - Chris Coghill *Kelly - Dannielle Malone *Klaus - Roger Ringrose *Michael - Geoff Breton Music ‘’None’’ Notes *Viewing figure: 735,000. Category:Hollyoaks Later episodes Category:2011